The present disclosure herein relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a swing nozzle unit which injects a processing fluid to clean a substrate and a substrate processing apparatus with the swing nozzle unit.
Generally, as semiconductor devices have a tendency to high density, high integration, and high performance, size reduction of a circuit pattern is rapidly progressing. Therefore, contaminating substances such as particles, organic contaminants, and metal contaminants remain on a substrate surface, which considerably affects property of the device and the production yield. To this end, importance of a cleaning process to remove various contaminants attached to the substrate surface and unnecessary films is increasing. The substrate cleaning process is performed before and after every unit process for manufacturing a semiconductor.
Cleaning methods currently used for the semiconductor manufacturing include a dry cleaning and a wet cleaning. The wet cleaning is divided into a bath type which removes contaminants through chemical dissolution by immersing a substrate in a chemical treatment fluid, and a single wafer type which removes contaminants by rotating a substrate placed on a spin chuck and supplying a chemical treatment fluid to a substrate surface.
A single wafer cleaning apparatus uses various types of cleaning liquid according to the contaminants and kinds of films to remove. The cleaning liquid is supplied to the substrate selectively by a swing nozzle or a static nozzle.
The swing nozzle may be made of resin or metal. A resin nozzle has excellent corrosion-resistance in spite of having low rigidity. A metal nozzle has excellent rigidity but is subject to corrosion. Usually, the swing nozzle is made of metal to secure the rigidity and surface-processed to prevent corrosion. However, an inner diameter surface of a metal pipe cannot be processed due to characteristics of a surface process. Therefore, corrosion may occur at the inner diameter surface of the metal pipe.